


Le retour de Severus Snape

by ShamaelPandora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crying, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamaelPandora/pseuds/ShamaelPandora
Summary: La nuit après la bataille de Poudlard, un homme qu'on croyait disparu, erre dans le grand parc du château.





	

Il faisait nuit. Le croissant de lune projetait de faibles lueurs sur les ruines du château endormi.

La grande bataille s’était enfin achevée, l’agitation était retombée et le calme planait pour la première fois depuis un an sur Poudlard. La plupart des élèves ayant participé à la bataille étaient rentré chez eux rassurer leurs familles ou pleurer leurs pertes.

Les adultes également avaient quitté les lieux quand les blessés avaient été transférés à Ste Mangouste. Le château semblait à présent inhabité à l’exception d’une lumière émanant de la fenêtre d’un dortoir de la tour des Gryffondor. La fenêtre entrouverte laissait échapper des éclats de voix :

« Il n’a pas pu simplement disparaitre ! Il baignait dans son propre sang, Harry a recueilli ses souvenirs, il est MORT !

-Et pourtant, le corps a disparu. On a fouillé les alentours de fond en comble Hermione…

-Ce n’est tout simplement pas possible, à moins que quelqu’un ait trouvé le corps. Peut-être un Mangemort ?! »

Peu à peu, les voix se turent et la lumière s’éteignit. Les ténèbres retombèrent enfin sur le château.

Cependant, à l’orée de la forêt interdite, une silhouette sombre avançait en titubant. Ses longs cheveux noirs maculés de sang volaient au gré du vent et formaient un halo autour de son visage émacié, lui conférant une aura de folie. Ses yeux semblaient vides et froids : deux orbes noirs semblables à des tunnels sans fin. Son cou était enserré dans un morceau de tissu noir arraché à sa cape. Il serrait ses bras sur son torse comme pour se protéger. Sa bouche était tordue en une grimace de douleur. Après quelques pas, il s’écroula sur le sol, dos contre le sol au bord du grand lac.

Ramenant ses genoux contre lui, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un hoquet de douleur. Puis, rouvrant les yeux, il contempla la silhouette du château qui se profilait dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux se défirent alors de leur impassibilité et s’emplirent de la douleur qu’il avait contenue depuis près de vingt ans. A présent que tout était fini, il n’avait plus besoin de rester fort, de prétendre être insensible à tout ce qu’il avait vécu. Tandis que ses boucliers tombaient un à un, il laissait des larmes brûlantes couler le long de son visage.

Il pleura pour tous ceux qu’il avait perdu, tous ceux qu’il n’avait pas su protéger, ceux qui étaient morts à cause de sa lâcheté, les vies qu’il avait détruites, les mensonges qu’il n’avait cessé de raconter, sa solitude qui lui avait tellement pesé, sa jalousie, ses remords, les cauchemars qui l’avaient hantés durant ces dernières années, le fils de Lily qu’il n’avait jamais appris à connaître, la vie de la seule femme qu’il eût jamais aimé tranchée si tôt par sa faute, tous les mauvais choix qu’il avait fait, l’enfance qu’il n’avait jamais eu…

Son corps entier était à présent secoué de sanglots violents, il peinait à respirer convenablement et ses larmes trempaient son visage crispé. De temps à autre, il laissait échapper un hurlement rauque et incontrôlable chargé de toute sa souffrance. De longues heures durant, il pleura sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Enfin, ses larmes se tarirent et son esprit épuisé l’abandonnant, il perdit connaissance.

Le lendemain, un homme réputé pour être un assassin et un Mangemort fut retrouvé inconscient sous un saule pleureur, entouré de pétales de Lys. Son visage, pourtant couvert de larmes séchées semblait serein. Il paraissait avoir été couvert du voile de la mort mais lorsqu’un élève aux yeux verts se pencha sur lui, son cœur se remit à battre.


End file.
